Family and love ones will always find you
by S-techno
Summary: Humphrey has been having a bad day, but Kate and his pups and his friends are there to cheer him up. Or are they?
1. A change in the family

On a bright day, a grey wolf lay asleep in his den with his mate, a beautiful tan wolf named Kate. The sun slowly rose it's light lighting up the den, the light hit Humphrey's eyes waking him, he yawned while stretching carefully not to wake his mate, his pups were still asleep.'Hmm I woke up early.' Humphrey thought as he went outside to go see his Omega pals, he has been so busy with the pups and Kate he hasn't been spending much time with them, he found them laying on the floor obviously bored, but their bordem subsided when their pal Humphrey came."What are you doing here?" Mooch asked

Humphrey sighed."Look guys I know I haven't been spending much time with you guys, I'm sorry but I'm here so let's go log sledding." Humphrey said. The 3 Omegas shook their heads."Sorry Humphrey were gonna do this with out you." Salty said as they walked away with a log. Humphrey sadly looked down then got up going to see if there is anything he could do, he saw Kate walking up to him. He smiled and said."Hey Kate how did you sleep-." "I slept fine Humphrey can you go find jake I was suspossed to give him his alfa duties today." Kate said."Oh actually I was thinking of going to hang out with Runt." Humphrey said. Kate sighed

"Never mind I'll do it myself." Kate said."No no it's okay I'll find him." Humphrey said. Kate smiled

"Aww I knew I could count on you." Kate said hugging him."What no kiss?" Humphrey asked

"Just find him and tell him he has patrol." Kate orderd."Okay fine." Humphrey said putting up his paws

"Did she wake up on the wrong side of the bed to day?" Humphrey said as he went to find jake. He kept on walking and walking looking for jake, he literally was walking all over the territory trying to find him it was already night."Where could he be?" Humphrey said. He then saw him

"Finally!" Humphrey said. He ran up to him and saw he was talking to someone and it was a female wolf, but then she left."Hey jake I've been trying to find you Kate says you have patrol." Humphrey said. jake looked back and saw it was Humphrey

"yeah yeah what ever I'm on it." jake said pushing Humphrey out of the way."Rude." Humphrey quietly said brushing himself off. Then he went back to find Runt it's the day where they would do a father son log sledding thing, he was hoping he wasn't mad that he missed out it was important to Runt. It took a few hours to get to find his son from where he found jake and saw Runt was looking mad at him

"Runt I hope your not mad I had do something for Kate-." "Was it more important than doing log sledding?" Runt said

"To her it was look Runt I'm sorry please don't be mad."

"I just don't wanna talk to you right now." Runt said. Humphrey looked down and walked away.'Great now Runt's mad at me, I'll make it up to him I hope me and Kate are still on for our date tonight." Humphrey said. He went to meet with his wife at the moonlight howl, he waited for her at the spot then waited waited and waited he has been there hours waiting for her and she hasn't shown, now it was just him there everyone was asleep

"She probably forgot about me, well at least this day couldn't get any worse." Humphrey said trying to look on the bright side of anything. Then started to rain, Humphrey groaned then went to go home but on his way there he saw a heart breaking scene. Kate was kissing jake she didn't even seem bothered, Humphrey just stood there shocked his own wife cheated on him he then ran Kate noticed this and caught a glimpse of Humphrey."Humphrey?" Kate shouted."Wait!" Kate said. jake grabbed her and said."What are you doing? forget about him you forgot about your date with him." jake said smiling. Kate growled and clawed his face leaving claw marks on his face, then she clawed him again then ran after Humphrey

Humphrey was running away trying to not belive at what he saw, his own wife was cheating on him? those years of being together did it mean anything to her? he ran into Winston and Eve's den accidentally they were still awake

"Humphrey what are you doing here?" Winston said. He noticed there were tears in his eyes."Humphrey what's wrong?" Eve asked

"She cheated on me." Humphrey said."What?" Winston said

"She cheated on me!" Humphrey screamed him. They were both surprised. Then Humphrey saw Kate coming then he ran to anywhere to get away from everything that's happening right now, Winston and Eve followed Humphrey kept running and running it was dark, then Kate caught him and they rolled over. Humphrey pushed Kate off him and got up Kate was surprised Humphrey countered her

"Why?" Humphrey said with sadness in his eyes. Even though it was dark Kate can still see his eyes the eyes of her broken hearted husband, they were full of sadness the rain got heavier the wind blew against them

"It's not what happened Humphrey I-." "What are you guys doing here?" Stinky said as his brother and sister came up along with Winston and Eve

"Kids go home me and your father are just having a problem, come on Humphrey let's go home." Kate orderd."No." Humphrey said

"Humphrey please we'll talk about this when were home and-." "I said NO!" Humphrey shouted shocking Kate

"You have been always telling me what to do, all the decisions that needed both of us you did yourself with out my opinion." Humphrey said."Because most of them were for serious matters." Kate said

"If they were I would've been serious, I know when to be serious Kate! I have had the worst day. Runt I'm sorry I missed our log sledding time and-." "Humphrey! come on you said your having a bad day today now go sleep it off." Kate said

"See! here we go first you order me around, I do it to keep you happy!-." "I would be happy if you would just listen to me and go home!" Kate shouted

"Dad come one just do as she says it's dangerous out here." Stinky said

"Stinky honey this doesn't concern you right now just go home and me and your father will do too." Kate said."I don't think I'm coming home tonight I think I'm gonna stay at Aiden's." Humphrey said

"Humphrey stop being a coyote and just get over here now!" Kate said."See your doing it again, I though you love me Kate!" Humphrey said moving backwards

"I do love you but your just probably tired let's go home and sleep on it." Kate said."Your just trying to ignore the fact you cheated on him?" jake said walking to them

"What?" Runt said."you heard me Kate cheated on Humphrey with me." jake said. They all looked in disbelief

"Kate please tell me it's not true." Winston said. Kate had tears in her eyes which was hard to see with the rain

"Mom." Claudette said. Kate looked at Humphrey and said."I'm sorry." jake rolled his eyes

"forget about that useless Omega." jake said as he ran up to Humphrey and pushed him off a cliff which they didn't see because of the rain

"Humphrey/dad!" They screamed. Eve tackled jake while the pups and Kate walked up to the edge of the cliff, the rain cleared allowing them to see better they looked down and there was a river

Kate sent out a search team and it has been a few hours and the search team came back."Please tell me you found him." Kate said. Hutch slowly shook his head Kate started crying now

"I'm sorry Humphrey." Kate said. They left Kate alone which is what Kate feels now, then the pups and her parents came up to her

"Mom please tell me it's not true." Runt said already in tears. Kate looked up and looked at them in the eyes, and cried harder

"it's true I'm sorry Humphrey." Kate said."I can't belive the last thing my dad heard from me is to leave me alone I didn't mean like this." Runt said crying

"He was overprotective of me when I started dating Fleet, it was annoying but now I just want to hear his voice again." Claudette said crying. So did Stinky Eve and Winston had tears in their eyes Humphrey was a son to them, they knew how hard Humphrey has been from his pup hood up to now

"Kate I'm disappointed in you." Winston said as he and Eve walked away

A/N Hey guys tell me what you think about this and send me requests or ideas if you have any


	2. Strange wolves

The sound of a flowing river could be heard as we follow it down, along the way we see a wolf floating along it then hit a log above him stood a wolf with a mask, he looked at the wolf examining him there was a bump on his head he picked him up and walked away. Then they reached a small den it was full of potions and some other things the wolf layed the other on the floor gently, then he took some medicine out of a box pourd some liquid before putting the medicine on him, then he checked for any other injurys he could have. A few hours later the wolf slowly awoke holding his head then noticing there was some strange liquid on it, he looked around and he seemed to be confused

"You had a bump on your head." The wolf in the mask said. The wolf jumped back a little then backed up into a wall."Who who a are?" The wolf asked said fearfully

"I am not going to harm you." The wolf in the mask said backing up a little."I found you floating in the river I brought you here and nursed till you were awake." The wolf in the mask said. The wolf looked around

"Where am I?" He asked."Your in my den" The wolf in the mask said

"I am not going to harm you, what is your name?" The wolf in the mask asked. The wolf thought for a few minutes

Unknown wolf P.O.V.

He asked me for my name I thought for a few minutes, I couldn't remember my name or anything of what happened to me or why I was in the river

"I don't know." I said."Do you remember why you were in the river?" The wolf in the mask asked

"No." I said."Do you have any friends any family?" The wolf in the mask asked. I thought about friends and any family I could maybe have, I can't really remember anything about that or where I came from

"I don't know." I said."Hmm that bump on your head you probably don't remember much from your past, or any family." The wolf in the mask asked. I sighed and started walking past him and to where ever I could go

"Where are you going?" The wolf in the mask asked. I stop and reply."Any where." I said

"You don't even know where your going, and you don't even know who you are." The wolf in the mask asked."Well." I said. The wolf in the mask started walking towards me, I was suspicious then he stopped a few feet away

"Stay with me till your memory comes back." The wolf in the mask said. I thought for a moment, he was right I don't know where I'm going I could probably be lost, and I don't even know if I have a pack or I'm just a lone wolf

"Okay I guess plus it's not like I could get any where." I said. The wolf in the mask chuckled."Are hungry?" he asked. On cue my stomach growled so loud

"I'll take that as a yes." He said. We walked into the den and he opened a box and gave me some food, it was pizza we ate then I asked."What's your name?"

"My name is Ronan." The wolf in the mask said."Oh well it's nice to meet you Ronan." I said

"Ronan were home!" A female voice said. I looked behind me to see more wolves in masks the pups were wearing masks too.'What's with the masks?' I thought

"Daddy!" A small pup said as she ran up to Ronan."Hey sweetie how was your day?" Ronan asked

"It was awesome! we got to do a lot of fun stuff with mommy." The small girl pup said."Whos he?" She asked pointing at me

"Sweetie I found him and he doesn't have memory of who he is or where he came from." Ronan said."Oh I'm sorry." The adult female wolf said appearing behind me. I jumped back

"Can I name him?" A small boy pup said. I jumped back."Your a sneaky bunch aren't ya?" I said smiling. The small boy pup laughed

"Can we keep him?" He asked."Well he doesn't have any where to go so yeah just untill he remembers who he is." Ronan said

"Well if hes staying with us maybe we should introduce ourselves, I'm Clair." The female in the mask said."I'm Danny" The small boy pup said

"And I'm Sam." The small female pup said."Oh and my sister is coming home tonight her name is Kennedy." Clair said

"Oh it's nice meeting you I would tell you my name but." I said trying to remember anything about me."Can I name him please please please?" Danny said with puppy eyes

"Sure you can name me at least we have something to call me." I said."Yay!" Danny said

"Hmm Garth?" Danny said. For some reason I don't like that name and it sounds familiar."Hmm mm mm."

"Hutch?" That name sounds familiar too."I don't think so." I said

"Robin?" "Actually that name sounds kind a familiar, and that name is already taken from batman." I said

"Hmm oh how about Tony." Danny said."Most of these names your giving sound familiar." I said

"Well what about Jeremy?" Danny said.'Hmm Jeremy well might as well choose something cause most of these other names I'm probably not gonna like.' I thought

"I like it." I said."Okay then well call you Jeremy." Ronan said."Well I'm gonna nap now" I said walking into a corner and falling asleep

Western pack

Omnimous P.O.V.

Nothing has been the same since what happened to Humphrey, the Omegas don't play anymore his friends feel guilty for being mean to him, Winston, Eve, Tony, Garth, and Lilly have been taking it hard too. Tony liked Humphrey because he offered to teach Garth how to be a good father for his pups, it took weeks but Humphrey taught him Tony and Garth were grateful for it, Runt has been in his fathers den crying in it having the last thing from your father say is I don't wanna talk to you can do a lot of pain

"I'm sorry dad." Runt said. But at least they still had the log Humphrey always used, Claudette taking it very hard she hasn't been playing around with him much since she started dating Fleet, but Humphrey wanted her to be happy so he allowed them to be dating, Fleet has been comforting her. Nars was also affected Humphrey had shown him what he was doing wrong with raising his kids, and taught him to do better he's never been closer to his kids and Magril has started talking to him more offen. Stinky was taking harder when he told his dad he wanted to be an alfa, then Humphrey said."Well were gonna have all the fun we can before you go to alfa school." Then the pups remembered something their father told them

"You know sometimes you will experience something bad, something heart breaking, anything that gets you down just try looking on the bright side of things, you still have a family friends and even someone to love to stick by you, keep them close hold on to them and never let go."

Kate... she was worse than everyone else she hasn't left the spot where Humphrey was pushed off, the scene kept replaying in her head over and over again and again she remembered every detail from that day, she forgot about her date with Humphrey and to make it worse it was their anniversary. That's why he was trying to spend some time with his friends and the pups before their big date together, howling under the stars just like they did when they married Kate he even wrote a note in their den for a reminder, though there was something she was in their den then jake came in with something in his paws then everything after that was fuzzy. She would do anything to see Humphrey again his love his voice his annoying personality, anything from him she would do anything just to see or hear

"Humphrey... I'm so sorry, I would do anything just to see you again just to talk to you just to touch you, to kiss you... to love you." Kate sobbed."Slash if your out there or where ever if you could hear me out, just let me see him again." Then the pups came up to her all looking at their mother

"Mom who are you talking to?" Runt asked. Kate looked back to her pups, her eyes were full of tears she had been crying all night

"Kids I think I should tell you something." Kate said. The pups looked at each other then back to their mother."What is it?"

"Humphrey and his other friends had a friend named Slash, Slash had a hard time when he was a boy but him having his friends was worth it to him, family and friends were important to his family because he was taken from it. Something bad happened to him, and he was just a nice kid he didn't do anything wrong, but from what I've heard about him when his friends need him he will always be there like they were for him. I was trying to see if there was a sign he could give me so we could see your father again, or even talk to him." Kate said. The pups were curious about this Slash person

"He is also a anthro bunny." Kate said."Well what do we have to do to get him to hear us?" Runt asked hoping if there was any way anything to see his father again

"I don't know but I was trying anything I was saying his name, trying anything I thought he would hear me. We've also met he didn't like me at first because I'm a blond." Kate said."Why doesn't he like blonds?" Stinky asked

"I don't know but he just doesn't like them but he can do a lot of things and I was hoping he would hear me out." Kate said."Let's do it." Runt said

"I want to see my dad again." Runt said. The pups nodded."Slash if you are listening please let us see Humphrey again, we are sorry give me a sign anything at all." Kate and the pups waited for something anything to happen. But then some wind blew a flower in front of Kate, the same flower Humphrey gave Kate then what happened next surprised Kate and the pups

"Soon." Slash said as his voice travelled around them. The pups and Kate looked around and saw nothing to the pups there was nothing, but Kate saw a figure leave behind rocks

A/N Hey guys tell what you think and if you still have ideas tell me in the reviews or pm me


	3. What are you?

Western pack

Kate and her pups were in the den."Mom how long before he shows up?" Runt asked."Sweetie I don't know if he is gonna show up." Kate said. Then Claudette had an idea

"Mom if he doesn't like blonds and hates you why would he help you if he hates blonds, including me?" Claudette asked. Kate was thinking she was right why would he help them, maybe the flower was just a coincidence from the wind

"I don't know, but if family or a friend is important to him then maybe he will let us see Humphrey again." Kate said.'Slash if your listening or if you can, please help us we want to see our father again and make jake suffer!' Claudette thought as she hoped for a sign of something. Then things started to get really really strange mist came in through entrance of the den, then they could hear children singing

"Blond blond they make foolish decisions

blonds blonds they only care about looks." The creepy children sang. (A/N If you are a blond I apologies if it offends you, blonds are not like that at all I for some reason just think about, again I AM SORRY IF THIS OFFENDS YOU) the children kept singing that song then a rage colored wolf came in but stood at the entrance

"Give me a name and a place." Slash said. Kate and the pups looked at each other scared then Kate gulped and walked up."You don't have come over here just tell the name and where he is so this can go faster." Slash said. Kate stopped

"His name is jake and he is in the prisoner den." Kate said."Umm ." Runt said

"No need for that Runt, your father and I knew each other from childhood were are family." Slash said."W W well umm okay, Slash are you gonna let us see dad again?" Runt asked. Slash looked at the family and felt sad for them, he knew what it was like to be with out a family he had to do everything himself, being alone in a city can teach you a lot

"Soon you will see him, I'm gonna make sure who ever started this won't start another again." Slash said as the singing faded along with him.

In the prisoner den

jake lay there feeling bored then Hutch came in

"Your free to go." Hutch said as if it was hurting him. jake stood up."Really?" jake said with a smile walking out. Hutch growled at him as he walked away, jake hummed to himself as he walked his eyes were closed thinking he knew the way, but he noticed he wasn't in the pack he was in the forest

"What how did I get lost?" jake said. Then he started walking around trying to find a familiar part

"jake jake." children creepily sang. jake whipped around to find who said that, he saw no one

"jake jake your next." They sang again it got louder."Who's out there!" jake shouted

"jake jake Slash is coming for you." They sang. jake started running trying to get away from the song, but it just kept getting louder and louder then jake stopped when he saw a anthro bunny, he was wearing dark boots gloves pants dark brown jacket with a hood and helmet that covered his entire head and face. jake ran to the left trying to get away

"jake jake running is useless." The children sang."stop! stop it! stop it! stop it! stop it!" jake screamed then he fell into a hole

"jake jake he's gonna get you." They sang as the voices faded away. jake looked around and tried to get out." Come on." he said trying to jump out. Then he noticed some light coming from behind him, when he turned around he started screaming

"Help! help! somebody help me!" jake screamed. Behind him was a hand coming out of the ground reaching for him, jake backed up to the wall it grabbed his tail and dragged him

"Help! somebody! ahhhhh." jake screamed as the hand dragged him away into the ground

hours later

jake woke up to find he was in a dark room there was a table and a door, he noticed he was in a doggy bed

"Where am I?" jake asked."Where no one cane hear you scream." Slash said. jake got into a defensive stance

"show yourself!" jake said."You ruined a perfect family, where did you get that potion?" Slash asked

"What's it too you I mean their dad was a pathetic coyo-." Slash came out of the shadows and grabbed jake by the throat with 1 hand, Slash was a adult now and then the room burst into flames

"Don't you dare call him that!" Slash's voice boomed. jake whimpered."hehehehe what the big bad wolf out of puff?" Slash said

"what do you want?" jake whimperd."The potion who gave it to you?" Slash said

"I don't remember." jake said."Then I'm gonna have to keep you here till you do." Slash said as the flames got bigger and the room got hotter

"wait! wait! umm I uh- I got from a cabin the woods a hour from the woods, I got it from a human please let me go." jake whimperd. Slash brought his face close to his then the flames vanished and then a human entered the room, Slash dropped jake and then another human came through the wall

"Tā de míngzì shì jiékè, tā dǎpòle yīgè wánměi de jiātíng, zuò shénme, nǐ huì gēn tā(His name is jake he broke a perfect family, do what you will with him) Slash said in chinese as he left. The 2 humans looked at each other then to the whimpering jake

"Ahhhhh!"

With Jeremy

Jeremy's P.O.V.

I woke up from my nap to see the pups and Ronan and Clair playing with them

"Look Jeremy's awake!" Sam said as she playfully pounced on me."Oomf hey take it easy there." I said. Sam laughed as Ronan picked her up, then another female wolf came in and she was wearing a mask too

"Sara your finally home!" Clair said hugging her."Sorry I took so long a wolf ran into me knocking me down." Sara said

"Who is that?" Sara asked pointing at me."Oh Sara this is Jeremy we found him in the river and he doesn't remember who or where he came from." Clair said. I wave at them

"And he is probably single." Sam said. I blush."Sam you don't know that he probably has a wife maybe even 3 pups." Clair said

"I was just trying help find her a mate mommy." Sam said with adorable puppy eyes."How about this if he is single I'll consider it hmm?" Sara said as she started tickling Sam."Hhahahhah okay okay hahaha." Sam luaghed

A/N Hey guys sorry for the short chapter but I felt like I needed to get this out there, again if there any blonds out there I am sorry for any offense this chapter has done, I applogies if this has offended you in any way. Also if you still have any ideas pm me or put in the reviews


	4. The cabin in the woods

Jeremy's P.O.V.

I was walking with Sara she was showing me around so I don't get lost, it was really great here I wonder what my pack was like. Right now I was bored we saw most of the territory

"I'm boooooredda!" I groaned."What do you want to do?" Sara asked me

"Wanna play hide and seek?" I asked."Sure!" Sara said already running to hide. Hehe I started counting a few minutes later... "99 100 ready or not here I come!" I yelled as I searched for Sara. I searched in a log then a tree then a bush, I have been looking for 30 minutes

"Sara let's go home it's getting dark." I yelled."Not until you find me!" Sara's voice yelled out. *Groan* I followed where I heard her voice and led me to a cave

"Huh haven't seen that around here." I said as I walked in. I quietly tip toed inside and looked for Sara, then I saw a tail sticking out of a rock I moved closer

"I gotcha!" I said grabbing Sara."*Yelp* Haha you found me." Sara said

"Well it took a long time you didn't tell me about this cave." I said looking around."Well." Sara said already leaving. I followed her as we walked back to the den

Sara's P.O.V.

As I was walking with Humphrey back to the den, I couldn't help but notice but how handsome he looked in the moonlight, but until I know he's not dating anyone I'm gonna make my move. I noticed Humphrey sitting on a rock then he started howling at the moon

"Come on Sara howl with me." Humphrey said howling some more. I sat next to him and howled with him we did this for a few minutes then we stopped, then we looked into each others eyes then I noticed he started to lean in. Uh oh I don't even know if he's married

Jeremy's P.O.V.

I was uncontrollably leaning in to kiss Sara, but as our lips about to touch I stopped I don't know what it is but something in me was telling me not to do it, so I dropped out and walked back to the den. But what surprised me was another howl which sounded familiar to me

Western pack

Kate's P.O.V.

I woke up hearing a familiar howl, it was faint but I recognised it as Humphrey's I thought I was dreaming."Someone pinch me." I said. Then out of nowhere a rock hit me on the arm

"Ow! I said pinch me." I said."Sorry ear plugs." Aiden said drinking a potion then flying away. Well at least I know I'm not dreaming, I listen to the howl. Humphrey's howl was music to my ears then it stopped I then howled hoping to hear from him, I hear it again I smiled with tears in my eyes then I ran off to find it

A cabin in the woods

A human was humming to himself as he watched TV, it was a TV show witch had a wolf making ice cream it was a familiar wolf

"Now what you wanna do is keep it in the freezer till it's solid to eat." Aiden said. Then he changed the channel, it went static

"Huh?" The human said. He kept pressing it nothing happend

"Come one ya stubborn TV." The human said banging the TV. Then it started flickering then it showed a room with Slash in it

"Ahh better." The human said sitting back in his chair. He tried to change the channel but when he tried Slash would be in every channel, he changed it to the news

"Now for a tip for cabins *Deep scary voice* how did you get the potion?" Slash said the camera zoomed in his face."Ahhh." The human screamed turning the TV off. He sighed then he looked out the window Slash stood there with his claws clawing the window

"*Sing song children*

Run Run he' coming for you

hide hide he will get you." The children sang as the human went to get something from the closet. As he opened it he looked for a box when he opened it Slash head was in it

"Boooo!" "Ahhhhh." The human screamed as he went inside of the bathroom and locking the door

"Okay okay this this just a bad dream I'll just wake up just wake up." The human said closing his eyes then opening them."Why won't I wake up?!"

"Because this isn't a dream." Slash's voice said."What are you!" The human screamed. He turned on the water and washed his face, *pant* he looked up and saw Slash was behind him

"Ahh." He screamed as he whipped around. He wasn't there."What do you want!" He screamed. The lights went out then the door opened, the human slowly stepped out walking into the first part of the room the TV was on, it was static

"Who gave it to you?" Slash said."W w what?" The human asked. Slash slowly faded through the floor along with the 2 humans

"Who gave you the potion." Slash said as his eyes glowed red."I i if it's about that weird water stuff I was just told to give it that wolf please let me go." The human said. Slash looked at him then the 2 humans then back at him

"Give me a name." Slash said."I don't know he he was wearing a mask and random suit stuff like you freaks out there." The human said."Freaks? *snorts* we freaks fight to protect you people in our way, we do things faster and better but you humans or regular people just try to stop us, we help you and you just use us like a roll of toilet paper." Slash said walking up to him

"I'm gonna fix everything you've done and make sure no one messes with my friends FAMILY!" Slash said as his voice changed into a deep voice at the last part as he and the humans bursted into flames then disappeard


	5. Humphrey found

Kate's P.O.V.

I was running to the direction of Humphrey's howl I know it's him, I hope he's alright but his howl sounded like when he asked me to howl with him on the log when he fell, I reached a spot where I saw flowing river could this be where Humphrey was? I sniffed the area, it did have Humphrey's scent I had tears of joy the scent was faint but I followed to where it would get stronger. A few minutes along the way I saw Humphrey and a wolf wearing a mask

"Today was pretty fun." The wolf in the mask said. She's a girl? she better not have made a move."Humphrey!" I said as I ran up to him

Jeremy's P.O.V.

I was walking back to the den as we were walking back Sara said."Today was pretty fun." Sara said."Yeah fun since I've woken up." I said. Then as we were about to head into the den I heard someone say Humphrey, then I was tackled down and it was hugging me. I looked down and it was a tan wolf with blond hair she was hugging me very tight, I can hear my bones crushing

"Your crushing me." I said struggling to get out of the wolfs hold."I missed you I'm so sorry for what I did." She said as she was hugging me

"Who are you and what are you talking about?" I said. The tan wolf let me go and looked at me with a confused and half happy face."What? Humphrey it's me Kate." She said

"Umm I don't think I know you ma'am." I said."Humphrey it's me Kate were married how could you forget that?" Kate said. Then Danny came out

"Hey mom! dad! I think there's someone probably to here for Jeremy!" Danny said. Then Ronan and Clair came out

"Are you from his pack?" Ronan asked."Yes I am I'm his mate well kind of." Kate said

"Well that's great!" Ronan said. She said she was my mate I tried to remember her, then memory's of me and her then a memory of her cheating on me."Well she was my mate until she cheated on me." I said looking at her in the eyes. She started crying and I moved back closer to Ronan and Clair

"I'm sorry I did that I don't what came over me I came to bring you home, everyone there misses you." Kate said. I looked at Ronan and Clair then back to Kate

"Please come back." She said. If she cheated on me why would she come all this way for me? is there something more? or is she still in love with me?"I'm probably not going to like this but I think I'm gonna go back." I said. Kate brightened up and tried to hug me, but Ronan stepped in front blocking Kate she looked down

"Well lead the way." I said as I followed her. I noticed Ronan and his family are following us."Why are you coming with us?" I asked

"Well we wanted to join a pack but waited until we were sure to find the one we want, and you seem to have a great pack if some wolf would jst come all the way out here just to find you." Ronan said. We followed Kate 30 minutes later...

We reached a huge pack, there were a lot of wolves staring at me then 3 wolves approached me."Humphrey? is that you?" The skinny wolf said."Yes it's him but he doesn't remember anything about his past, strangly he only remember the mean things we did to him." Kate said. They looked down

"Well we might as well re-introduce our selves, I'm Salty this is Shakey and Mooch." The skinny grey wolf said."Well My temporary name was Jeremy but I guess my original name is Humphrey so, it's nice to meet you." I said. Ronan and his famly went to look around the pack while me and Kate went to a den, it was probably ours or it used to. I saw 3 pups in there 1 was blond like Kate and the other 2 had grey fur like me one of them even looked like me, they saw me and instantly got up screaming

"Dad!" As they ran up to me and tackling me."Oh I see you like to tackle me like your mother?" I said

"Dad I'm sorry for being mean to you."

"And I'm sorry for not spending as much time with you when I was dating Fleet."

"Hey let's go play before we hit alfa school!" They all said. Kate got them off me."Umm kids why don't you go out and play or tell everyone Humphrey's back, he and I have to talk." Kate said. The pups ran out and screamed Humphrey's back!

"Humphrey those are your kids as you already know." Kate said."Yeah I got that from them screaming dad and tackling me." I said. We both laugh a little

"I wanted to know do you still love me?" Kate asked. I searched my heart for an answer then I thought back to some of the good memories of me and Kate."I need to think about this Kate." I said

"Oh." She said with her ears pinned down to her head."But if you don't at least be a father for the pups." Kate said

With Slash

Omnimous P.O.V.

Slash was sitting in the same room where he took jake he recently uncovered a huge lead, more wolves other than jake wanted Kate so they targeted Humphrey. When he sensed something near he stopped and pulled out his sword and analyzed the area, he saw no one was there so sheathe his sword

"Spades." A voice said. Slash froze when he heard that, he slowly looked back and saw anthro bunny woman and man standing next to each other, they were smiling at him Slash struggingly walked to them he stopped in front of them. Slash removed his helmet, then the female bunny slowly brought her hand to his face he closed his eyes and held her hand while it was on his face, savoring this

"Spades, Kate found Humphrey." The female bunny said

"What? I should've been there before she found him." Slash said."Don't worry Slash we stalled you so we could talk to you." The female bunny said

"Spades, Humphrey doesn't remember the good things about Kate and the pups but he remembers everyone else, when you go back to the pack make Humphrey remember everything." The female bunny said as she showed Kate leaving the den to let Humphrey think about things. Slash looked at Kate she was crying

"She broke his heart she wants him back, but he is not sure to take her back listen to this." As she showed what happened earlier."If you don't want me because I broke your heart, at least be a father for the pups." Kate said

"Humphrey chose her make him remember everything about them and let Humphrey choose again, I know he will make the right choice." The female bunny said."I will." Slash said

"Oh and also Spades, thanks for taking care of the house for us." The male bunny said."Oh it's no problem of course I would take care of it, I rebuilt it when it burned down." Slash said

"Slash don't give up no matter how hard things become for you, you made us proud when you chose to let him go after you found the man years ago." The female bunny said."Don't let Kate lose her man to someone else." The female bunny said

"Yes Spades don't because women get very very territorial about their men." The male bunny said pulling the female bunny closer. They smile at him he looked into their eyes then they pulled him into a hug, which surprised him then he hugged them back tightly never to let them go. He was crying tears of joy

"I've waited so long for this." Slash said. This was the happiest moment he has had in years since the incident he had when he was 6."Don't worry Slash were always with you." The female bunny said

"Now get going." The male bunny said with tears in his eyes. The female bunny had tears in her eyes too as they started to disappear away."W wait! don't leave!" Slash said

"Don't worry were always with you son." The male bunny said."Always." Slash fell to his knees but he was happy, he saw the 2 people he wanted to see again

"I'm gonna do it." Slash said as he got up and put his helmet on."And I'm gonna come for them" Slash said looking at the pictures of his targets as he loaded his gun


	6. AN Read chapter 5 first before this

A/N Hey guys this is an authors note if went to this chapter go to the chapter before this if you didn't read the chapter Humphrey found, I wanted to say there a few more chapters left and I will continue a story which you will vote for in the story vote on my profile


	7. Humphrey's back

Humphrey was in the den thinking of what to do, Kate cheated on him and because of that he fell in a river his pups were made at him, but he always forgave no matter how much wrong they did him he would always forgive them, everyone deserves another chance. Slash however is a different story

flash

"Oh dude! I can't belive it was easy taking food from a kid and he is one of those freaks." A rich kid said."Yup we rule!" Another said. Slash came up and punched them in the face then hit the other in the knee, breaking it and shattering the arm of the first rich kid, then he pulled out a gun *bang*

flash

Humphrey looked at the log in the den then memory's of him and Kate on it, then him and Runt and the pups. He smiled then a rage colored wolf came in, but as he came near Humphrey his fur turned into a calmer color

"Humphrey." Slash said."Umm yes?" Humphrey asked

"Kate loves you and the pups do, everyone here does although not in the way you think." Slash said."Wow I didn't know I made such a impact on these people." Humphrey said

"You have a perfect mate and kids, and your Kate's perfect mate you were given a choice to choose if you want to take back Kate, which is it?" Slash said as he looked at Humphrey. Humphrey thought for a few minutes then came to a conclusion

"Everyone deserves another chance even if they don't." Humphrey said. Slash smiled."What's your name?" Humphrey asked

"I'm someone you already know." Slash said. Humphrey had a confused face."I've waited so long to talk to you." Slash said. Humphrey was confused then he looked into his eyes

"Spades-." Slash pin pointed Humphrey restoring his past memories and knocking him out for a few minutes."Sleep well brother." Slash said as he vanished

Kate

Kate was at the location where Humphrey and her married, she stared at the moon she loves Humphrey with all her heart, she would do anything just like he did for her. She was lucky she had the perfect mate anyone could ever ask for, he is one of the rare gentleman kind of person you could find

"Your upset because Humphrey might not take you back." Slash said appearing next to Kate. She looked at him in a slight surprise."Yeah I cheated on him why would he take me back?" Kate said as she started to cry. Usually this is a part where Slash would sarcastically talk to her, but he was told she was a great choice for Humphrey

"Kate, you didn't cheat on him." Slash said. Kate stopped crying and looked at him."*Sniffle sniffle* I didn't?"

"No, you were given a potion which knocked you out for a few minutes, then you were given another to wake you up as Humphrey came in the den, there were more wolves involved." Slash said."More? who are they?" Kate asked

"Well for now I'll tell you a few, sebastian jack jake and various others I'm gonna "Take care" of." Slash said using a quote sign with his fingers."So I didn't cheat on him?" Kate asked

"No." Slash said. Kate was happy she never cheated on Humphrey, but there was one thing that was bothering her."Hey when me and Humphrey started dating, I noticed that you were lightening up to me. Why did you hate me before?" Kate asked. Slash sighed looking at the moon, then up to the sky then to Kate

"You may find this hard to belive but I wasn't always like this Kate, you are probably few of the people who heard about my family's incindent. Your parents knew mine, then... someone came to me to give you a chance to see if you were good enough for Humphrey, I was wrong." Slash said."What that I was terrible for him?" Kate asked offended

"Ehh no I was looking out for him making sure he would choose the right girl, and he chose right. I was careful about the girls who liked him or could just use him to break his heart, mostly blonds (A/N Again if you are a blond I apologies if your offended in any way) from what I've seen they are air heads and use beauty instead of brain." Slash said."And you thought I was one of them?"

"Well remember that banned S-Tech machine?" Slash said."I was in there for hours and hours building my control on rage." Slash said

"That machine was when-." "Yeah I know I've been close to S-Tech to hear and keep tabs on my friends and my parents friends too, and your mother will not like me." Slash said."Well yeah I mean." Kate said laughing a little. Slash just stared at her then at the moon

"Well I'm gonna head back wanna come-." Kate saw Slash wasn't there anymore. She looked around but she saw him no where, she decided to go back to the pups and Humphrey

in the same room a bunch of wolves woke up to find they were locked in a room there was little light

Humphrey took back Kate and the pack couldn't have been more happier, though some wolves from the pack have been missing, Runt Stinky and Claudette have been playing more and more with their father and Kate. Kate was given more time off to be with the family Garth and Lilly were happy too, they even had some of their pups play with them too. Slash was on a tree watching them

"Such a happy moment." Slash said. Then his communicator started beeping."Shidì, women dédàole tamen de fángjian(Slash we got them in the room)." The human from before said

"Hao ba, ni keyi hé wo yiqi, rúguo ni xiang (Okay you can join me if you want) Slash said in chinese."Ó, women huì (Oh we will)" The human said. The male and female bunny floating in front of him smiling, then they vanished

"Ugg where are am I?" one of them asked."You made him ruin a perfect family." Slash's voice said."Who are you." The wolf said. Slash and the 2 human came out of the ground

"This is where I took jake too." Slash said as he light the room. The wolves looked around and were horrified in what their stepping on."T th this i i is ."

"Your friend is literally evrey where." Slash said as the 2 humans approached the wolves."You all wanted Kate but you couldn't, so you targeted Humphrey I hate it when people do something like that." Slash said loading his gun

"Da diànhuà gei wo shí, tamen kaishi qitao (Call me when they start begging)" Slash said in chinese as he watched them. The 2 human walked towards the whimpering wolves the only thing you could hear in that room now was their screams

A/N Hey guys sorry if it's not a good story but! I'm gonna go to my other story he's mine! 


	8. Improtnat update!

A/N Hey guys I wanted to tell you I'm going to my other story He's mine! so go there, I'm gonna update soon


End file.
